percy jackson and the kane chronicles
by dtclay2000
Summary: after annabeths death, the gods sent him on the adventure of his life, while in a new mythology of gods, percy/sadie im bad at summaries on haitus
1. Chapter 1

(Imagine Stan Lee or Morgan Freeman is saying this paragraph)

Welcome true believers, this is not like the normal stories of betrayal from everyone and he becomes powerful and then he was to come back to camp bull, this has a couple similarities in the begging but what if Percy goes into the Kane chronicles with some surprises in store for them. This is the twilight zone. (its joke I wanted to add).

Percy pov

Have you felt like a lost little child in a maze and don't know what to do and where to go, as well as you have so much emotions that you don't know how let them out, just bottled up. That's how I feel, as I stand in the presence of the ohh soo mighty Olympians as they bickered on and on about what to do with me. I hope it will be an adventure far away from the camp.

Flashback

I am fighting Kronos in a battle of skill, as Annabeth is fighting some of the henchmen. "You will fall boy, as well the gods." I growled at the response. As I continue to fight Kronos, what happen next will haunt me for a long time.

I heard a female scream of pain that chilled my spine; it was Annabeth being beheaded from a dying soldier of Kronos. I couldn't believe my love is dead, but as just stare in nothing deciding what to do, Luke managed to control him "Percy, please give me your sword, so I can destroy Kronos." I slowly give him the sword as he stabbed himself as well his heart in seconds, he died.

I ran to what's left Annabeth, kneeling near her as I cried, my heart can't take it anymore, with all the sadness and anger. That's when the Olympians finally flashed back with their victory over Typhon. But as soon as Athena saw what was near me, she screamed her head off and ran over to see Annabeth.

"Percy, who did this? Who killed Annabeth?" As she sobbed, I pointed to the dead soldier right behind Annabeth. My father tried comforting her and it worked to a point. Zeus used some of his power to clean up the throne room, and summoning caskets and every person who died in them with the symbols of their parents on the caskets. As well summoned everyone and made Apollo heal everyone that was wounded.

Dionysus summoned everyone some wine and the celebration started, but as everyone was getting the gifts and dancing, I stayed at the edge of Olympus with a bottle of wine in my hand. I was drinking away my emotions, but before I could any more wine, I was teleported in the throne room, 'I guess I'm getting my reward' I thought. "Percy Jackson for defending our thrones and defeating Kronos, we will grant you immortality." I was didn't want it, "My lord, I will decline your offer, but I have a few wishes only if you swear on the Styx."

Let just say Zeus was very furious, "fine, what do you wish?" as thunder rolled across the sky. "I wished every kid that enters the camp will be claimed and you will honor the minor gods with cabins as well giving hades and Hestia their own thrones." Everyone was surprised with me declined immortality and the wishes being made. "So be it, anything else?" Zeus said. "Yes, I wish for my death." I think everyone just added 15 degrees in their jaws to be so surprised.

Everyone stared at Hades for an answer; even Hades was very shocked with my request. "Why in my name would you want death?" I sighed, "I'm guessing you won't." with that hades nodded, I sighed once again, "Very well, if y'all won't then I will do it myself." I turned on my heels and sprinted out of the door while hearing Zeus yelling at everyone to go after me.

As I neared, I sensed Artemis is about to show one of my legs, as she shot an arrow as I reached the edge of Olympus, I jumped over the edge as the arrow just missed. As I plunged in to the New York skyline, I saw my old apartment with Paul and my mom was resting as I saw an invader go into the apartment and shoot both of them, with that I'm balling my eyes out, wishing for death.

As I see the ground rushing towards me, I smile that the pain was about to go away. But sadly I was flashed back on to Olympus right into my father, giving a bear hug of my life. As I was fighting to be let go, Dionysus thrown some sleeping gas and knocked me out. (I was about to end it right there, but I know how it feels for the story have a major cliff hanger so I won't)

(Percy's Dream)

Again my demi-god dreams come back to haunt me with some weird things. I was in a dessert, which confused me and noticed that there was two teenagers, one black haired boy who can be passed as a Hispanic with so much sunlight, (my father is like that) and was hanging on a question like sword, while the other one was a blond girl who was slim and has holding a staff and they was fighting some kind of alligator. But before I can collect some more information about them, everything was going black and everything is gone.

(End flashback)

As I stand here wait to hear what want to do with me, but for some reason I can't stop thinking that blonde girl and why they were in the desert, but I was out of my thoughts by a grunt. "Percy Jackson, we agreed that you should go save a neighboring mythology department. They are in a battle against true evil and which they can't defeat alone. Do you agree?" as Zeus ended his rant; I was a little surprise that there are more mythology then Greek.

"Well, what do you say, son?" asked my father, 'well it's better than going back to Camp Half-Blood and reface my memory of A… Her'. "I accept, my lord." As I kneeled in front of Zeus. "Very well, before we teleport you to where you are needed, some of us would like to bless you, now who likes to go first." Zeus asked, and Apollo raised and walked to me, "I bless you with instant healing." And suddenly felt like all my scars are healing, and that fells weird.

Next was Hephaestus came up, "Percy, I bless you in a crystal bronze (I think that is what it's called) skeleton as well as wolverine claws." As he finished, I felt my body was in a blender with iron in it. Afterwards, I felt heavier with my metal skeleton. "Ohh Percy, I almost forgot to give you something." Aphrodite squealed, but before I could sprint, a big pink perfume cloud covered me and soon dissipated into nothing while I was gagging the smell out of my system. By guessing, I gotten better looking, and I was right, I had a body of a god who swims for a living, and with more godly features. I grunted with this and faced Zeus.

"I will bless you as well with wings so you can fly as your heart desires." Zeus decides, as he reaches out and touches my forehead and then pain sprouted from my back like growing back lost limbs. After a few seconds, the pain stopped. "With all that is over with, are you ready to your new adventure?" my father asked, and I nodded with hope of a new life.

"Farwell son." As I was teleported, I felt a hot rush of air coming into my face and I noticed that I'm 3000 freakin feet in the air. Just then I remembered that I had wings and I looked down and saw the two teenagers fighting against a red man, and the teenagers were losing. Rushing to help them I dived bomb right into the giant hole in the pyramid.

Sadie pov

As me and my brother fight set, I knew we were losing badly, carter was very injured and I was all by myself in the battle. When I thought I was finished, an angel literally dropped from the sky right between me and set, he was hot, like a god, hot. He turned to me, "Take care of your brother, I'll take it from here." His voice was memorizing, I snapped out of it and went to my brother and started healing him.

I looked to where the angel is fighting set with… golden claws? He is defeating set without breaking a sweat. After 1 minute, set is dead and angel turned towards me, "Hello, my name is…..

Thank you for reading and I will try to make the next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

Dear to all the readers of this story, it get things noted that I'm in a high school with college credit and im a ninth grader with a lot of problems and I'm going to be busy with school but I'll try to do chapters as soon as I can.

Any way dear SASST thank you for the review and yes Percy will have charms peak but he will not notice it until later.

And ravageinghunter, thank you as well and wondering did you get the name from ravishing rick rude, if you don't know who he is then never mind.

And Odee I know about my grammar it is just how my brains work, and thank you for the review

And PJandLGequalsLove yes I will update and thank you for the review

Percy knows how to use his powers ever since he got them like the manual was implanted into his brain.

Percy pov

"My name is Percy Jackson, now who are you?" as I looked at them, they look similar like siblings. They just continued to stare at me and I also noticed that the girl is stared at my wings and the guy was staring at my Celestial Bronze claws. 'Ooh, I guess I need to retract my wings and my claws.' I focused at the wings and the claws, and it was painful, like when I gotten the powers.

As my inhuman body parts retracted to my body, the siblings stared at me in horror and amazement as the wings and claws retracted. As they disappeared, I can see them loosen up and not so tense. "My name is Sadie Kane, and this is my brother, Carter Kane. How did you get those wings and the claws, as well as why did you help us?" as she finished, I saw Carter nodded when he was mentioned. I was stumbling on what to tell them, which less that the Greek gods are real and that might cause war against Mythlolgies.

'Don't say anything about us or there will be a lot of complications between us and the Egyptians gods. Just say that you were sent by your masters to help you for a long period of time. Be careful son.' As my father faded from my mind, I did what I was told. "I was sent to you two from my masters to help you for a while, as well as where I got those things is also from my masters, but you wouldn't want them, it is more painful then you could imagine, like drinking living lava, while being ripped apart." After I said that, the twins shivered at the imaged and the pain.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, but could you help us return to New York, Manhattan to be exact." As she said Manhattan, I felt like I was hit by a sledge hammer as she reminded me that my mother died in New York City. I guess so she saw me tense up and noticed my eyes were watering. "What's wrong Percy? Did I say something wrong?" I just sighed and sat down, "I just lost my mother and future step father in Queens, I watched them get murdered by a thief that broke in the night." (A/N I don't know where Percy lives in New York City). I looked at the siblings and they showed sympathy like they knew what it's like to lose a mother and father. "I'm so sorry, Percy." And carter nodded to show he means the same. As she sat right beside me and hugged me, which made my heart fluttered a little.

I sighed again and I bottled up my emotions, "Thanks Sadie and yes, I can help you get back to Manhattan." The siblings lighten up at the fact, "Now we got to figure out how to get out of Egypt, seeing we cannot portal at our current state. So we need to find transportation." Carter commented, while Sadie nodded. (a/n I know they can transform, but I am putting them in a point of exhaustion that they can't). Then I thought of something, and I looked around for some water. Seeing a fountain I walked over there, as I did I sensed the siblings were watching me, wondering what am I doing.

I shrugged it off and as I was right beside the fountain, I bended the water to my will and formed a chariot of ice, and I turned to see that the siblings are now star strucked and I just sighed. "This will do for now. I can see that flying will be the quickest way, and I know that y'all are too tired to do anything." The siblings are staring at me as if I'm retarded. "What?" I asked, and Sadie was the one to responded, "Percy, that's ice. It can't hold our weight." I just sighed and walked to them and picked them up on my shoulders and set them in the ice chariot, and as I set them done I noticed that Sadie was blushing bright red.

"See, it can. Now hang on, it will be a bumpy ride." And I grabbed the handle bars and pulled it, while pushing out my wings and flew right into the air in the very bright sun as the siblings screamed in fear.

Thank you for reviewing and I hope you can please continue to review for your ideas and help in the story. I have been very busy with school, so please don't hate. I'll update soon.


End file.
